History Has Its Eyes On You
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the avatar. His job is to take down King George III, who is stirring up a revolution. But he has been frozen in ice and is untrained. Will he be able to stop the King? Semi-based on Avatar: The Last Airbender. Requested by Hamilfan 321. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton is the Avatar. He is born in the midst of a Revolution. The evil King George III has been harming the avatar world for too long. The world has decided to revolt.

As the Avatar, it is Alexander's job to bring peace to the world by defeating King George III.

Alexander is an earthbender, and he has lived in Ba Sing Se for his whole life until he got frozen, the capital of the earthbending nation.

Of course, Alexander doesn't know this yet. He is currently frozen in an ice block.

Angelica and Eliza, two waterbenders, are playing one day, and they stray away from the water tribe. They come across a big ice block, and inside is…a boy?

Angelica and Eliza slowly convert the ice to water, trying to release the boy trapped inside.

When they finally succeed, the boy falls out, shocked and freezing. He coughs up water and Eliza kneels down cautiously to make sure he is alright. The man turns his face toward her, and Eliza is startled for a moment. The man is so handsome, she is having a hard time focusing on the fact he was frozen for who knows how long.

Angelica, meanwhile, has started checking through his hair for any type of identification. She gasps, and Eliza looks up.

"This boy is the avatar! He was supposed to save the world, and we haven't had anyone to support the Revolution since he has been frozen!" She exclaims, pointing to the telltale mark on his head, a blue arrow, that only avatars have.

"Help me carry him." Eliza instructs.

Together, Angelica and Eliza pick up this man and carry him back to the water tribe.

Their mother rushes out, carrying little baby Peggy in her arms.

"Where have you been? Who is this man?" She bombards them with questions.

Angelica pipes up. "He is the new avatar, he was frozen in ice, so Eliza and I unfroze him. But he's still really cold. I remember reading somewhere that the avatar's name is now Alexander Hamilton, and I was wondering what happened to the avatar and why he didn't quell the Revolution."

Their mother gasps. "After so long? The Avatar? You girls did well to unfreeze him." She turns over her shoulder. "Philip, Angelica and Eliza found the avatar! Please come bring him in the house!"

"What story have they made up now?" Philip grumbles, referring to Angelica and Eliza's tendency to come up with very creative stories abut their adventures.

When he sees Alexander in Angelica and Eliza's arms, he startles. "I saw a picture of the avatar in the paper! That is exactly him! Come, bring him inside."

Alexander is carried into the house, where their mother, Catherine hereafter, places a warm bag on his forehead to warm him up.

Angelica and Eliza, exhausted by the day's events, retire to their rooms.

They are woken the next day by very timid knocking on the door.

"Come in!" calls Angelica.

The person enters, and Angelica and Eliza see that it is Alexander. They are shocked by how much more beauty, to that which he already had, has been brought to his face by consciousness.

"Wanna come play?" He asks.

Angelica and Eliza look at each other, and then rush out of bed, throwing on clothes and brushing their teeth.

"Maman, Papa, we are going out with Alexander to play!" They call up the stairs.

"Okay! Be careful!" call their parents.

Once they get outside, Alexander is drawn toward the water. He tries to pick some up, but it keeps dripping out.

Angelica laughs. "Do you know how to waterbend?"

"No, what's that?" Alexander asks.

"Okay, so he is not a waterbender. Now we just have to find out what he is." Angelica says optimistically.

"But first, we can teach him waterbending." Eliza adds.

"Yes we can." agrees Angelica.

And so them commence teaching him how to control water with his hands and body.

And there we leave Alexander for now, being taught how to waterbend by the Schuyler sisters minus Peggy.

**Yay! I managed to visualize and write this chapter! There will be a time skip in the next chapter or so, I am not going to introduce all the characters like this. I wanted to start writing and this helped me get over my writer's block. I started with his origin story from the show. I hope you like it, Hamilfan 321 and anyone else reading. This story is Hamliza and minor Hamgelica, like the musical, just a foreword that there isn't any Lams. In this chapter, they are all about 7 or 8, I think, so they act like this.**

**Please review so I know where to go from here!**

**M.J.: Thank you so much! I love it when you write to me! I am back in school, and it's overwhelming. Luckily, I wrote a lot over break so the updates are sort of consistent.**

**Jessie B: Your chapter is set for Tuesday! I finished writing yesterday and I am excited. Hopefully you like it. I might spread the story over a couple chapters, we'll see what happens.**

**This is the culmination of a lot of work, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**

**Also, a very Happy Birthday to Alexander Hamilton tomorrow! I am elated, and I was going to write an informational piece the same as I did for John Laurens, but I am a little behind, I might put it out sometime soon, shortly after his birthday, if I have time and motivation, otherwise not.**


	2. Chapter 2

A group comes marching over the hill, and Eliza runs inside to tell her family.

"Maman, Papa, Peggy, Angelica, Alexander! There are some strange people coming over the hill!" Eliza shouts.

"What do they want?" Alexander asks, rushing down the stairs and flying around the banister.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know." Eliza admits.

"Let's meet them!" calls Peggy, rushing out the door.

"Might as well," mumbles Alexander.

They go out into the yard, and the group recognizes Alexander instantly.

"The avatar!" They chorus.

"Greetings, Avatar!" cheers one of the men with freckles all over his face.

"Hello, who are you?" Alexander asks, confused.

"We are here to train you. You need skill in all the elements to defeat the evil King George." A man with crisp, clean clothes tells Alexander.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves to him instead of just making him more confused." An irritated man with a ruffled collar remarks drily.

"I'm Hercules Mulligan. I am going to help you refine your earthbending skills." A man with enormous muscles turns to Alexander.

"Mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette. J'enseigne vous 'firebending.'" A tall man in very stylish clothing and a significant French accent tells Alexander.

"My name is John Laurens. I'm not a bender, but you'll need hand-to-hand combat a lot in your line of work, and that's my specialty." The man with the freckles addresses Alexander.

"Burr. Aaron Burr. I will teach you airbending." The man in the crisp clothes tells Alexander.

"I've got a wicked skill! Metalbending! I'll tell you what that is later, once you've finished with these other lame-o people. Thomas Jefferson." The gentleman wearing a ruffled collar informs Alexander.

"We are Team Avatar!" cheers John Laurens.

"Wait, what?" asks Alexander.

"You are the avatar, you already know that. But there is a tyrant terrorizing the citizens of the kingdom and it's eventually your job to stop him. You aren't ready yet. We are here to help you, one by one." Hercules explains.

"No way. This can't be happening. Who is this King?" Alexander asks.

Hercules offers a picture. "This is him."

Alexander gasps. "I know him! Okay, let's do it."

The others are confused as to how Alexander knows the King's photo.

_Oh well._ They think patiently.

"Let's get started with your first lesson." Hercules says decisively, and Alexander follows hesitantly after him.

**Those are their powers. I am not really sure how Alexander knows the King, suggestions are welcome! **

**Please review and be safe!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Very good, Alexander." Hercules commends Alexander after he succeeds in moving an enormous rock partially across the open ground that they have cleared.

"Thanks, Hercules!" Alexander says appreciatively. "Can we take a quick break? I hear we need to collect more supplies from the nearby village."

"Very well. But you need to be quick, the Revolution is becoming more inevitable by the day." Hercules decides.

Team Avatar walks into the village, eyeing anyone who might be suspicious. Thomas looks particularly focused on a man sitting under a large tree and taking shade.

As they approach the man to ask for directions, the man addresses the group without looking up.

"So you're the avatar, aren't you? I can tell by the arrow on your head."

Alexander blushes and tries to cover his arrow slightly.

"Where were you when we needed you? You just let the Revolution proceed into its now deteriorating state?" The man accuses Alexander.

At his words, Alexander panics. He becomes very upset and bolts off in a random direction.

Angelica begins berating the man for his words. "He got frozen into ice for 100 years! And your remarks aren't helping him improve!"

Eliza, meanwhile, starts after Alexander. All the others follow a few paces behind.

Eliza eventually finds Alexander ensconced in a deep cave, breathing deeply. She steps in and begins rubbing his back gently.

"What happened, Alexander?" She inquires.

"Please come in. I can sense all of you at the door and it's throwing me off." Alexander addresses the others, who are barely visible at the cave entrance, effectively deflecting Eliza's question.

Eliza is about to ask again, but once the others come inside and have a seat, Alexander begins talking.

"I was orphaned at a very young age. My father walked out on our family and my mother died shortly after. I was placed in an orphanage. It was alright, as far as orphanages go. But one day, a man came in and told me that I was the Avatar and that it was my job to save the world from the impending Revolution."

The group remains silent. Eliza continues to rub Alexander's back.

"Needless to say, at the time the Revolution was at the fringes. It was a long way away, or so everyone thought. I got mocked and made fun of every day. As the revolution approached, the others put so much pressure on me being the Avatar, even though I didn't have any skills at the time. You guys have been tremendously helpful in helping me learn them. Eventually, it became too much for me and I ran away from the orphanage. I can't really remember what happened after that until you found me."

Alexander finishes his story. "Feel free to think and say what you want. It wasn't right for me to run away from my responsibility. You can concur with that old man. I won't blame you. I let the world continue on its crash course without doing anything."

There are several moments of silence as the team considers this. But no one says a word. Not even Jefferson makes any snide remarks, a feat previously thought impossible.

"Alexander, you were frozen in ice. None of us blame you." Peggy pipes up kindly, breaking the silence.

The others all nod their concurrence with Peggy's statement. Even Thomas manages to incline his head.

Alexander feels an enormous warmth fill him, and he squeezes Eliza's hand tighter as he gives her a hug.

"Thank you to all of you. I could not have imagined nor wished for a better group of teachers and friends." He pauses. "Even you, Thomas." He cannot resist.

"Ah, and I thought you could be nice for once." Thomas drawls dryly.

The others just laugh at the continued disagreement between the two, feeling that things have gone at least slightly back to normal.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience! Suggestions are most welcome!**

**Please be safe! I don't own anything except grammar and spelling mistakes, feel free to point any out and I'll fix them. Reviews are appreciated and highly incentivize writing!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


	4. Chapter 4

"Stellaire, Alexandre!" Lafayette cheers approvingly.

Alexander has been learning firebending from Lafayette for the past several weeks. Lafayette is impressed at the skill that Alexander has demonstrated in all the elements he has learned so far. However, Lafayette is careful not to express excess emotion when Alexander firebends.

It is not that Alexander is bad at firebending, simply that cheering for him too much can make him arrogant, a dangerous quality for an Avatar to possess.

It is this fact which makes Lafayette's praise of Alexander's skill all the more touching.

Lafayette is extremely pleased that Alexander's skill is coming along. To earn the praise he just received, Alexander released fire from his fingertips in a consistent and careful manner, not the haphazard way he began. Lafayette feels praise is owing.

"Ah! Good work, Alexander! You managed to release fire into the air and not light anyone or anything on fire!" John teases Alexander.

John is quite right in his statement. Alexander lit so many things on fire during his first week of practice that the group had to move him to an empty desert to train with Lafayette.

Alexander revels in the results of his practice and training, when he is shaken out of his thoughts by a shouting voice.

"King George III has been wreaking havoc and threatening other nations as well. The raids are getting out of control!" Peggy shouts to the group as she runs by while reading the newspaper, which apparently contains the shouted information that has now reached the rest of the group.

Alexander sighs. He has tried his best to reduce the terror and raids that King George III is creating. He has used tactics that he hoped would have an effect on the King. It looks like it is time to confront King George III directly.

"Team, I need to confront King George III. This cannot go on; the Revolution is at hand!" Alexander tells the team.

Peggy, Lafayette, John, James, and Hercules concede this point.

"King George needs to be warned." John states, earning nods from the other four.

Thomas is skeptical. "Are you sure, Hamilton? You're not really, you know...any good?" He says sarcastically and rather unkindly.

"Oh, silence Thomas!" The rest of the group members yell at Thomas.

"But, what if something happens to you? The world needs the Avatar more now than ever." Eliza and Angelica say worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be completely safe. I promise." Alexander insists.

Eliza and Angelica glance at one another concernedly. Alexander has a tendency to get worked up about the smallest things and then lose control of himself, which could cost him his life this time.

Lafayette speaks up. "Mesdames, Alexandre will be safe. He will only go to speak with King George III in warning, and nothing else. Oui, Alexandre?"

"Oui." Alexander repeats.

"Oh very well then. We suppose we can't stop you. But be safe and return quickly." Eliza and Angelica relent.

X

Alexander walks toward King George III, who is seated on a throne surrounded by guards and servants.

As he walks closer, King George notices him.

"Who is this peasant? What is he doing here?" He booms.

One of the guards bends to the King's ear and whispers into it.

"The Avatar, you say? Well, welcome Avatar! I am sure you have come to help with the chaos and protests of those peasants." The King continues, as though he knew it was the Avatar all along.

"Actually, I came to give you a word of warning." Alexander says.

"Oh?" King George III asks amusedly, as if Alexander is an interesting toy.

"If you continue with your actions, you will cause a war that could destroy you and this kingdom." Alexander replies.

"How dare you?! I am the King! Guards, arrest the Avatar at once!" King George shouts.

The guards approach Alexander tentatively. Alexander studies their arrangement briefly before releasing a fire stream that would make Lafayette proud if he was present.

If Alexander was not in such a precarious situation where each move could be his last, he would be surprised and stalled by how well the stream of fire manages to move straight to the clothing of the approaching guards.

But alas, he is in a precarious situation, so he will need to revel later.

Many of the guards and their clothes catch on fire. The rest startle backward and retreat, giving Alexander a chance to glare at King George III.

"Very well, Your Majesty. If you won't listen, I'll leave. But I promise you that this is not the end of our encounter. I will not stop until I take you down and return the world to peace." Alexander enunciates.

Alexander walks away, whistling to his badger mole to take him back to Team Avatar.

King George only looks on from his throne, furious at his inability to do anything with the Avatar in existence. _He must find a way to get rid of the Avatar. Not kill him, since that will create a new Avatar, but to put him out of action. Else, if he knows the Avatar's power, and he feels he does based on the last one, the Avatar will ruin every part of his plans._

X

"Oh, I hope Alexander is safe!" Eliza worries out loud.

"Don't worry, Eliza. Alexander is smart. I'm sure he is perfectly fine and on his way back right now." John comforts Eliza, placing his hand on her shoulder.

_In truth, John does not really know if Alexander is safe, but he has more confidence in Alexander than Eliza does apparently. He knows exactly where Alexander's skills lie, even if he will never admit it._

At that moment, there is a distant rumbling. All of a sudden, Alexander's badger mole springs forth from the ground with Alexander perched tall upon it.

"Alexander!" The group cries collectively.

All of them rush up to Alexander once he dismounts his badger mole. Each one has a different question.

"What happened, Alexander?"

"Did you use your skills against him?"

"How did you get away?"

"What did he do?"

"Whoa, whoa." Alexander backs up a step or two. "So many questions. I did exactly what I said I would. I warned him that his actions will have dangerous consequences if they continue, and allowed him an opportunity to back down."

"Did he?" Peggy asks, although she feels that she already knows the answer.

"Unfortunately not. But I will keep training and try to keep the Republic in balance and away from a Revolution." Alexander replies somewhat dejectedly.

All the others breathe a sigh of despair before putting on brave faces and trying to make the best of the situation.

"And we will all be behind you. You can count on us." Hercules proclaims.

There are murmurs of concurrence all around.

"Thank you all." Alexander says gratefully.

"Now, Alexandre...Back to work!" Lafayette orders.

"Oui, Monsieur Lafayette." Alexander agrees, and follows after Lafayette.

The group disbands to go back to their previous tasks.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I have been really terrible about updating; I will try to do better, but I make no promises. ;) A quick word about this work, next chapter will be either the wedding or training with Burr. My apologies for sort of glossing over his training, please let me know if there is anything particular from the show that you want to see. More with James is probably also in the cards.**

**I am so excited about the Hamilfilm! I'm going to watch it this weekend! Anyway, I still don't own "Hamilton," only the grammar and spelling mistakes. Let me know if you find any. Reviews and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


End file.
